Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion! Lumina's Love!
by Selbe
Summary: Lumina meets an Elf looking for love and decides to help. However, is that Elf is out to get the man she wants, Skye? Can they work this out and still be friends? Rated K! Yay!
1. Mystical 1!

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion! Lumina's Love!; Chapter 1

In Forget-Me-Not Valley, in the ground underneath Lumina's house lived an elf named Claudia. Claudia was a single elf longing for the passion and affection that came with love. Lumina was kind enough to let Claudia stay above ground to live with her and search for love.

On a dark night, near the Goddess pond, Claudia was gathering herbs while wearing a blue bonnet on her head. She heard a crackling behind the pond in the bushes. "Who's there?" Claudia said terrified. Then, she saw a man's figure.

"Shhhh…." She heard him say. He came around the pond and stood in front of her. "Hey, there." He said. Claudia blushed. "What, haven't you ever seen a guy before?"

"Actually, I don't think I have." Claudia pondered for a moment.

"You're a funny girl aren't you?" He said. "The name is Skye." He stood there for a moment. "Well, aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"I-I'm Claudia. P-Pleased to meet you." Claudia replied formally.

"Geez, your weird. You call me Phantom Thief Skye, 'kay?" Skye requested.

"Okay." Claudia said. The wind blew and all of a sudden her bonnet came off a bit. She pressed her bonnet back on her head as fast as she could and ran off. "I'm so sorry!" She said running away.

"Gosh, she's weird." Skye said to himself. Claudia ran right bask to Lumina's room, with an occasional sneak past Romana and the butler (They don't know she's there), opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"What's wrong, Claudia?" Lumina asked.

"I made contact…..with the opposite…" Claudia started.

"Gender?!" Lumina asked.

"Yes!" Claudia said excitedly.

"Eeek!" Lumina squealed. They both held hands and jumped up and down like little girls. "I'm so happy for you, what's his name? Though, it may not be a romance yet. There are more boys… but still! What's his name?!"

"He likes to be called… Phantom Thief Skye!" Claudia said. Lumina got worried. For, she liked Skye a lot. She thought quickly.

"There are a lot more boys than him, though. How about tomorrow I take you to meet them. Just wear your bonnet." Lumina suggested.

"You bet I'll go!" Claudia giggled.

The next day, Claudia put on her cute baby blue bonnet with her gorgeous blonde hair streaming out, and her ears tucked neatly inside. They both walked out the door to see Romana standing in front of Lumina's room. "Who's your friend?" Romana asked.

"Her name is Claudia, and she'll be staying with me for a while." Lumina said.

"Okay, hello Claudia. I'm Romana. Make yourself at home." Romana politely greeted her.

"Thank you." Claudia said.

"We'll be going now." Lumina took Claudia down the stairs and outside in daylight for the first time. "First, I'll take you to meet Muffy and Griffin at the Blue Bar."

"There's a blue Bar? Wow. That's neat, but I don't think I'll be going to a bar." Claudia laughed sweetly.

"Yeah, I don't go there either." Lumina walked into the bar with Claudia.

"Hi, Lumina. 'Don't see you here often." Muffy greeted Lumina like they were close friends. "Who's the girl in blue?"

"This is Claudia. I wanted to give her a tour of the nice town."

"Nice to meet you, Claudia. I hope we make good friends." Muffy smiled. "This is Griffin." Muffy pointed to the man behind the counter.

"Hey!" Griffin said.

"Okay. Next let's take you to meet Chris and her family." They stepped outside and caught Chris, Wally, and Hugh just in time. "Now, how about…Rock. He and I are good friends." Lumina took Claudia to Ruby's inn and introduced her to Rock.

"It's nice to see a fresh face in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Stop by and see me sometime, 'kay?" Rock was enthusiastic about meeting Claudia.

"All right, I will." Claudia grinned. Lumina and her left in a hurry to meet the other town's folk. It was already twelve PM.

"Hurry, maybe we can catch Marlin on his sister's farm before lunch!" Lumina was dragging Claudia by her arm.

"Slow down!" Claudia yelled. They made it there in time to meet Marlin in front of the door.

"This pant pant is Claudia…Marlin." Lumina said on her knees heavily breathing.

"Ookay, but are you all right?" Marlin asked.

"Delight…ful…" Lumina stood up. "C'mon we need to show you Carter!" Lumina started dragging her again.

"I _can_ walk." Claudia suggested.

"That'd be nice..." Lumina said. Once they reached the excavation site Carter walked out of the cave. "Perfect timing this is Claudia, Bye!" Lumina rushed through her sentence and walked away with Claudia.

"What's the hurry now?" Claudia was confused. "Is that everyone?"

"Gustafa. Gustafa is left." Lumina was dragging her feet.  
"You should rest." Claudia said as they passed the bridge. Lumina fell onto Claudia's shoulders. She slowly brought Lumina to the Goddess pond. "Is she okay?" She sat at the edge of the pond in front of the sleeping Lumina. "Phew. She's just sleeping." _She's exhausted. She was running so fast._ Soon, Claudia was asleep, too.

_The End_

This is my second work, well, for stories, that is. I'm not done with the first story yet. Not even close, but I wanted to take a little brake. I decided to make a story to show how much I love Harvest Moon and Skye (and Elves, too!). I hope you enjoy Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion! Lumina's Love!; Chapter 1!


	2. Mystical 2!

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion! Lumina's Love!; Chapter 2

Claudia was awakened to the sound of footsteps. It was late and dark. Lumina was still asleep, making Claudia even more scared. _C'mon you clod of idiocy, don't you, as an elf, have any special powers to protect yourself with._ Claudia tried to put up a shield or a force field or something. _Nothing, completely useless, all I gots dat makes me an elf is some 'ere pointy ears. _The foot steps were coming closer. Lumina yawned and woke up.

"What time is it?" Lumina was in a daze from being so tired.

"Late! Also, somebody's out there."

"I'm sleepy." Lumina went back to her nap.

"Waaaah……" Claudia fell on her knees and started to tear up. "I'm useless! I can't get anything right!"

"I'm sure you're not that bad. You look nice. So, that's a compliment from me." A familiar voice said.

"Skye?!" Claudia wiped her tears. "Is that you?"

"You bet!" He said as he walked towards her. "If you stay in that pose, your gown will get all dirty." He looked down and saw Lumina sleeping. "I haven't seen her in awhile. I guess we can't chat. See you. Oh, yeah, and that's Phantom Skye to you!" He started to walk away.

"I thought you said Phantom _Thief _Skye!" She giggled. Lumina awoke again.

"What's all the ruckus?" Lumina said drowsily.

"Skye was here!" Claudia exclaimed.

"Skye was here?!" Lumina was completely awake now. "He saw me sleep?"

"He was only here for a little bit." Claudia consoled. "You really like him, don't you?"

"You caught me." Lumina said bluntly and sighed.

"I guess we're fine, there are plenty of the villagers. Besides, he may not care that way for either of us." Claudia sympathized.

"You're right." Lumina sighed. They walked to the town center to see Skye next to the Blue bar mumbling to him self.

"Maybe if I…that path…yeah, wait no..." He said to himself in a way that you couldn't make out all the words.

"Ookay, let's go Claudia."

"Yeah, I'm kind of' spooked myself. Let's go now, Lumina." Skye saw them both pass him.

"Hey, Lumina. You're cute in your sleep, too." Skye snickered. Lumina blushed and stomped away with Claudia.


	3. Mystical 3!

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion! Lumina's Love!; Chapter 3

Lumina stomped to the mansion, up the stairs, and to her bedroom. She was still blushing. She slammed the door. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God!! He saw me asleep! That's just too embarrassing!" Lumina was having a panic attack. "What if I was in an ugly pose or something?!"

"He said you were _cute_ in your sleep." Claudia said trying to comfort her.

"You're right." Lumina sigh.

"No more sighing, Lumie. More sleep." Claudia giggled.

"Lumie?" Lumina stared at Claudia.

"It's your new nickname! Don't ya' like it?" Claudia pulled the covers over her and fell asleep instantly. However, Lumina was wide awake. She couldn't stop thinking about Skye. In her pondering, she finally fell asleep. Early in the morning, they both were awakened to a pounding on the door.

"Looooooooo-meeeeeee-naaaahhh!!" Said the voice.

"What is that?" Claudia mumbled while yawning.

"Rock…Duh duh duhn." Lumina said with sound effects, too. "Mmmmhhh….. It's only six o'clock!" Lumina stomped over to the door. "Rock!!"

"Sorry, Lumina." Rock smiled.

"Whaddya' want?!" Lumina yelled.

"Ruby wanted me to drop off some treats for Claudia as a welcoming present." Rock walked in and handed them to drowsy Claudia.

"Did she tell you to give them to us at _six o'clock_!?" Lumina screamed again.

"She told me to come when I thought you'd be awake." Rock laughed. Lumina started to grind her teeth.

"We…..weren't…_awake_!!" Lumina pushed him out the door, and he was still laughing. "Now, go!" Claudia opened the sack with the sweets in it. She completely snapped out of her funk.

"Oooh, cake!" Claudia shoved her hand in the bag and ate a piece right away.

"You're as mature as Rock sometimes, Claudia." Lumina crawled back in bed.

"Maybe I can get someone else to introduce me to Gusta-whatever." Claudia put down the sweets and skipped happily down the stairs. "Let's see." She walked outside. "Wow, it's six but it's _so_ sunny."

"Huh…" Rock turned around. "Oh it's _you_, Claudia." Rock ran over. "I thought you were still sleepy."

"I wanted to thank you for those delicious treats. Also, yesterday, Lumina was going to introduce me to this Gusto guy or something, but she couldn't."

"I'll introduce ya'!" Rock grabbed her arm and pulled her all the way to Gustafa's cottage. Gustafa was outside playing a beautiful song.

"Wow! That song is magnificent!" Claudia exclaimed. All of a sudden, the music stopped.

"Hello there!" Gustafa waved. "Who's she, Rock?"

"This is Claudia. She's new here."

"Nice to meet ya', Claudia. Come by anytime ya' like." Gustafa grinned.

"Thanks!" Claudia said.

"Let's go!" Rock exclaimed, pulling Claudia by the wrist.

"G-Go? Go where?" Claudia asked.

"To the beach! To swim!" Rock yelled. _To swim…. I can't swim with my bonnet on! Waaaahhhh….!!_ Once they reached the beach Rock immediately took off his shirt and jumped in. "C'mon in! The water's great!"

"I—I….can't swim!" Claudia lied.

"Can't swim…Okay." Rock got out of the water and put his shirt back on. "We can go somewhere else to have fun in the Valley!"

"Okay." Claudia agreed.

"Maybe I'll teach you to swim sometime later. 'Kay?" Rock said.

"Okay."

"Promise to hang out with me again sometime."

"Promise." Claudia nodded. They put their pinkies together and smiled.

"Rock! I need your help with the work around the inn!" Ruby yelled from across the beach.

"Coming!" Rock looked back. "Remember! You promised." Rock smiled.

"I'll remember." Claudia whispered. "Oh! I wish I could've gone swimming. Pooh!!"

_The End_

Ha ha!! Bet'cha didn't see that coming, huh! Rock and Claudia! What a treat. So sweet! Don't worry, though. Skye'll come back sometime soon. Maybe in the next chapter. I don't know….


	4. Mystical 4!

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion! Lumina's Love!; Chapter 4

Claudia walked home blushing. She never ever would have felt like that over Rock. _Rock…. He's nice, but kind of a flirt. Still, he made my heart pound a mile a minute. Maybe I like __**him**__….._ Claudia still was thinking about Skye, though. She stopped by the path leading to the Goddess pond. _I could wait for him. Wait, but what about Lumina I don't want to hurt her feelings. _"Ooooh, this is so frustrating!"

"What's eating you?" said a voice she barely remembered.

"Huh, who's there?" Claudia glanced back and forth.

"It's Marlin. 'Don't 'member me?" Marlin said crossing the bridge with two bags filled with flowers.

"Oh, Marlin! I remember you!" Claudia walked over to him. "Can I help you with those?"

"Nah, girls shouldn't be doin' hard labor." Marlin disagreed.

"It's fine. I've done it before!" Claudia grabbed a bag from his arms. "Where to?"

"Ruby's inn. She ordered some flowers. Y'know. To liven up the place." Marlin mumbled.

"Ruby's inn? Okay, let's go." Claudia asked. Marlin really mumbles quite a lot. "Isn't Vesta your sister or something?" Claudia tried to start up a conversation.

"Yeah…" Marlin replied.

"What about that other girl?" Claudia asked.

"Celia? She works on the farm with me and Vesta." Marlin replied.

"You must be really fond of her. Do you like her?" Claudia giggled.

"W-w-w-what?! Celia!? And me?! _Now way!!_" Marlin blushed.

"It's all over your face, Marlin." Claudia giggled.

"H-how could you tell?"

"Earlier…on the farm when I saw you… you were staring at her with such kindness."

"Y-you d-didn't have to point it out!"

"Oh, I was just teasing!" Claudia giggled. They made it to the inn very quickly.

"Claudia. Nice to see you again." Ruby said as they entered. "You, too, Marlin." Rock glanced back.

"Claudia, yo, what's up!" Rock yelled from across the room.

"Rock, now, get to work." Ruby scolded.

"R-right…."

"Here you are." Marlin handed over the bundled and bagged flowers. "Now, give her your flowers Claudia.

"Right!" Claudia handed them over.

"Oh, you two look so _cute_ together. When did you start dating?" Ruby commented.

"W-what!?" Marlin protested. "We're _not _dating! She's just helping me out! Right Claudia?!" Claudia nodded and giggled.

"Oh? But you look so cute together." Ruby was disappointed. Marlin and Claudia walked out of the inn. Marlin was still blushing.

_The End_

Don't worry I'll put Skye in the next chapter. That was pretty good, though? Right? Marlin gets so flustered…. Well stay tuned!


	5. Mystical 5!

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion! Lumina's Love!; Chapter 5

"G'bye Marlin!" Claudia ran away to the Goddess pond. She had to see Skye again, no matter what. It was already the afternoon. She only had about a four hour wait. Once again, she fell asleep.

"Hey, hey….wake up sleepy head!" Skye said shaking her. "Out late again?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." Claudia stood up. "I wanted to see you!"

"You're really weird, y'know that?" Skye chuckled.

"You have no idea." Claudia mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." Claudia replied with a smile.

"So, uh, word is going round that you live with Lumina. It's really awkward to always be wearing a bonnet when it's been so nice out." Skye reached out to touch it.

"No!" Claudia pulled it down.

"Relax, just cuz' I'm a phantom thief doesn't mean I'm gonna' steal some bonnet." Skye explained. "I think you'd look better without it."

"Y-yeah….?" Claudia blushed.

"Yeah…." Skye reached out for it again. Claudia, however, didn't stop him.

"Claudia!!" A voice yelled. "Where are you? You've been gone all day!"

"Oh, I gotta go!" Claudia ran down the path, still with her awkward bonnet on her head.

"There's something about her…." Skye said to himself.

"Sorry, Lumina!" Claudia said panting in front of her.

"Where have you been?" Lumina asked.

"Rock showed me around town, then I helped Marlin with boxes, then I fell asleep at the Goddess pond, and Skye almost found out everything!" Claudia said so fast it was barely understandable.

"I see." Lumina said. "Let's go back now, 'kay?"

"All right…."

The End

That was really close. I can't believe Claudia almost didn't stop him. How sweet! Well, I really thought the Marlin thing was pretty sweet. However, Claudia does have one special thing she can do, or tell! What do you think it is?


	6. Mystical 6!

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion! Lumina's Love!; Chapter Six

"So that's how it happened…" Lumina said rethinking the tale that Claudia just told her. Claudia had just explained how she _really_ wanted to see Skye again and couldn't help but see him. "All right! Let's have a friendly competition….Friends by day, love rivals by night." Claudia was in a sudden confusion.

"The Phantom Thieves of one heart!" Claudia joined in. They both giggled.

"Yeah…Phantom Thieves of one heart. That's sure gonna up our views and reviews." Lumina commented.

"I can't become a _real_ Phantom Thief, though." Claudia sighed.

"Yeah. It'd be too scary." Lumina agreed. They both sat and thought for a bit. "So, what all did you do today, Claudia. I know you saw Skye, but who else?"

"I saw Marlin again." Claudia replied.

"Really…What all did you talk to him about?" Lumina asked.

"Well, I totally saw through him. He _completely _likes Celia." Claudia said.

"What?! How'd you figure that out?!" Lumina shot straight up. "I didn't even know that! And I know everything first! How did you figure that out?"

"I just….looked." Claudia pondered.

"Looked? Looked at what?" Lumina asked.

"I guess…his heart, maybe. I don't know." Claudia giggled.

"His heart…Can you find out who's in people's hearts?" Lumina exclaimed.

"Yeah, that could be it. But I can't tell what's in Skye's…"

"Maybe because he's in your heart, you can't see what's in his!" Lumina thought.

"That's it! I _do_ have a elfin power! Hooray!"

The End

I know that was really short, but only because I had to get off of the computer. Anyway, please read and review!


	7. Mystical 7!

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion! Lumina's Love!; Chapter: 7

Today was especially difficult for Claudia to cope with. First of all, she had woken up to the sounds of Lumina screaming. "What's wrong?" She asked drowsily."I stubbed my toe," she whimpered. Claudia picked herself up and stumbled over.

"There, there," she consoled her. Claudia looked down at her toe. It was chipped at the nail and bleeding a bit. Lumina calmed down instantly when Claudia patted her on the back.

"You're different this morning," Lumina commented.

"Our conversation last night really helped me," Claudia explained, crawling back into her bed.

"I'm going to go and get something to cover up the blood," Lumina said, walking out the door. Claudia slowly dozed was awakened when she felt a sharp object in her side. She pulled the object from under her arm. It was an envelope. She opened it with exaggerated slowness. She was exhausted and not very coherent. The note, however, woke her up completely. It said:

Claudia, burdened with a bonnet, I will steal it from atop your head tonight.

"Lumina!" Claudia yelled.

"What?" Lumina poked her head through the door.

"Look at this!" Lumina shoved the note at her. In the process of reading the note, several emotions flooded her face. First, she blushed, next: confusion, rage, and finally despair.

"You do realize if he wants that bonnet off of your head, he won't stop until it is," Lumina stated sadly.

"I know," Claudia whispered.

"Oh, well. Maybe, since he is a Phantom Thief, he'll understand!"

"Oh, I wish your optimism were mine," Lumina sighed. Claudia threw the comforter off of her and paced the room.

"I could leave," Claudia suggested, biting her nail. That was unusual for her. She normally had no cares in the world. Or did she? She couldn't remember anything. Her past was a blur to her. Who was she?All of Claudia's thoughts trailed off, going into places they never would've. She couldn't find her memories. Who was she before she lived beneath the Villa? Claudia's face was so abnormal with her concentration. Lumina snapped back into reality.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're all…serious," Lumina said; her voice had a tint of disgust in it.

"I can't remember. It hurts," Claudia murmured.

"What can't you remember?"

"Anything and everything," she answered. Lumina walked over and slowly lowered Claudia to the ground.

"It's okay. You're magical, so there has to be some way for it to come back, right?" Claudia leaned on her and began to cry. She had nothing but memories from the valley. All she had was the ground beneath her. That was her only past.


	8. Mystical 8!: The Story of Arthur Bryan

Author's note: This is about a character that is coming into the story. He has been stranded on an island for four years.

Mystical 8!

"Where am I?" A young man asked himself as he walked along a beach. He had seawater dried into his clothing and sand down his shirt. "I don't remember this part of the island." He walked at a slow pace for some time, and then sped into a stride. He walked for hours on end but found nothing.

Finally, he found a little boat at the edge of the sand. He had been lost on the island for a long time, and a few days ago he had decided to explore it more thoroughly. Before today, he hadn't found any other signs of human civilization on the island. He now knew he had a chance to leave the island. He shoved the boat out into the small ripples and waves of the vast ocean and hopped in.

At the moment, he hadn't thought of packing any food for himself. He was too excited to think. The deserted island had been his lonely home for four years of his life. Now he had a chance to leave it, and he was going to take it, rational at the time or not.

As the boat was carried farther out into the ocean, he noticed the waves crashing fiercely against the side of the boat, making it bob in the water. A storm was coming, and he was definitely unprepared. He had no oar, no food, and no idea how to handle the situation. Ducking in the bottom of the boat, he groped the darkness trying to find something to use. He had nothing there, either.

He waited there for what seemed like forever. The boat swayed violently in the waves, and water began to fill it. He splashed occasionally to rid the boat of water, but tried very hard not to move and sway it more. Eventually, he fell asleep. He dreamt about his life before he was stranded:

_He was a very important person, for he had lived in the world of magic. An elf of high status was he. He lived in a tree four times larger than Romana's mansion. His name was Arthur Bryan, but once he decided to live with the humans he went by Bryan Arthurs. _

_He was a captain of war, or maybe captain of keeping peace to not come to war. Bows and arrows were his only job. He was young. He was eighteen back then. He had already been engaged to a woman who was also of great importance._

_This lady was daughter of the King of the Mystik and Queen of the Elves. He had finally been given the right to marry her. After that, he would be King once the old one was deceased. That, however, wouldn't happen for a very long time. When you are King of all Mystik beings, it would be a bit hard to die._

_One day he had been assigned a mission that was very different. He was to travel the ocean by elfin boat to find another land for them to live by. Humans were taking their own forests and burning them down to make cities. When he finally found an island for them to live on he became shipwrecked. His boat was destroyed and he was alone._

_After that, he never knew what happened to his fiancée or the kingdom. He made the assumption that if she had no one to marry, then the whole elfin kingdom, no, the whole world of Mystik creatures must have fallen apart. _

_This had always made him wonder whether or not she was dead. He really hadn't ever _loved _this woman, but he was quite fond of her and did very much want to marry her. She was in every way beautiful, and she had strong powers of magic. She hadn't ever learned how to use them on her command pr how to control them. She had some of the greatest powers possible and some very weak ones that allowed her to look into the minds of others. _

_She looked very human except for her ears which he would disguise when he took her with him into the humans' world. She had never learned to morph parts of her body to look like humans' either._

_Bryan was very good at magic and he knew it. He was gifted with most powers of the Mystik, and once he was married he was to teach his wife how to use hers. _

Bryan suddenly awoke to the shaking of the boat. It rocked and all of a sudden he was sinking deep into the ocean and the boat was overhead while he drowns. He had no energy to swim even though there was land nearby. He had had no water to drink and nothing to eat. It was over, he thought.

Author's note:

Hi!! This is a little side story about a man named Bryan Arthurs (Really Arthur Bryan, but once he decided to move to the human world with his fiancée he went by Bryan Arthurs). He will come into the story in Mystical 9! Also, about the world of the Mystik, I meant to spell Mystik with a k, so no making fun of me. Y'hear?


	9. Mystical 9!

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion! Lumina's Love!; Chapter: 9

Claudia sat in the sand feeling sorry for her self. Lumina was off somewhere thinking about how to keep Claudia a secret from Skye, but at the moment Claudia didn't care about that. She was too busy thinking about her past. No matter what she did she couldn't remember.

As Claudia pondered this, she heard a splash in the water off in the distance. There was a boat in the water. It was battered and damaged, but what Claudia noticed was the lack of occupation. No one was in it. Her mind immediately set to work: Splash + Empty Boat = Drowning Person.

She jumped into the ocean; her bonnet flew away and was lost in the waves. She swam over to the boat and looked inside. There was no one in it, so she knew her first thought was correct. She took a deep breath and swam deep into the ocean. After all, she wasn't in shallow water anymore.

At first she saw nothing, but as she swam deeper, she began to see a man. He had brown hair and ears that looked nearly pointed. He was nearly out of air. Claudia threw her arm out to his hand and pulled. She was running out of oxygen and wasn't going to last much longer. He was too heavy for her, even in water, and she had nowhere to push off of.

She grew tired, and the air she had once had in her lungs was gone. She was going limp, and this moment made her remember the time Rock asked her to go swimming with him, and she had to lie and tell him she didn't know how.

She felt a tug on her arm, and she was suddenly lifted from the water. "You should always swim with a buddy," Nami said as she pulled Claudia into the battered boat that Arthur Bryan had been in, "but I see you were." Nami pulled Bryan into the boat soon after Claudia was in. "Who's he?"

"I actually have no idea. I heard a splash and saw the boat and made the assumption that someone was drowning," Claudia replied.

"Funny…me, too," Nami commented while staring into the sky. Claudia took that moment and scanned her eyes over Nami. Her clothes were covered in seawater, and her hair was just as wet.

Claudia eventually remembered the man she had found drowning. "I can't believe I forgot!" She put her head to his chest. "His heart is still beating," Claudia sighed. Nami got into the water and swam the boat back to shore. It took her a very long time, but it was a very kind and tiring gesture, so Claudia was careful not to criticize.

"Should we take him to see Doctor Hardy?" Nami asked. "Or would you rather give him mouth to mouth?" Claudia blushed.

"I don't think we can carry him to Hardy's place," Claudia admitted.

"Then you give him mouth to mouth," Nami said.

"Fine," Claudia sighed. She began to breathe into his mouth, taking steady breaths. The boat was very still while resting at the edge of the beach. The waves would occasionally bump it, but Claudia didn't mind.

After awhile, he began to breathe on his own. Nami and Claudia gently and carefully removed him from the boat. He was very heavy for them, especially frail Claudia, but they did it anyway.

Once they were sure he was fine, they began to talk casually with each other. Claudia couldn't see anyone in Nami's heart. She thought she saw a little Gustafa. All of a sudden, Claudia realized Nami and she were alone on the beach and she had no bonnet on her head. "Yeah, I noticed, but I wanted to be polite and not ask," Nami laughed.

"I'm an elf," Claudia giggled.

"Really? Huh… Any special powers?" Nami asked.

"I can see who people are in love with, except the person I love, that is," Claudia replied. Nami blushed.

"I thought I saw a little Gustafa," Claudia teased. Nami's face went a darker shade of red.

"Yeah, a little," Nami mumbled. The man next to them bolted straight up.

"Where am I?" He asked, staring at Nami. Nami was shocked for a moment, but then she answered his question.

"You're in Forget-Me-Not-Valley," she said.

"I thought I was dead," he said.

"I pulled Claudia out of the water and she pulled you out of the water," Nami said. The man turned to look at Claudia.

"You!" He yelled.

"I guess that's one way to thank your rescuers," Nami said sarcastically. Claudia jumped up and stood out of shock. The man and Nami stood, too. He took a step closer to Claudia.

"I thought that you were dead," he said. For the first time, she noticed that his ears really were pointed. They were almost exactly like hers.

"I don't know you," Claudia admitted. The man looked very surprised.

"You don't?! Does Arthur Bryan ring a bell? What about Bryan Arthurs?" He asked. Claudia shook her head. "Well, that's my name. Bryan Arthurs. You?"

"Claudia, but that's it. I don't remember the rest," Claudia said. Arthur wasn't sure what happened to Claudia, but he was sure of one thing. He had just met his fiancée of four years ago. The worst part was that she couldn't remember him at all, and it could stay that way.

The sun began to set, and Claudia and Nami went back to their houses. Claudia was to face Skye tonight and Nami was going to be there for her. Arthur stayed at the beach to watch the sun set. He had nowhere to go, but he didn't ask Claudia to let him stay with her. She didn't know him.

Colors of red, orange, and pink were already in the sky. The day was at its dusk, and the rest of Arthur's life was at its dawn.

Author's note:

In the very next chapter, Claudia has to face Skye without her bonnet. What do you think of Arthur? He's bringing in a love triangle, or more of a large love polygon. After all, Arthur has a lot more rivals than just Skye.


	10. Mystical 10!

Author's Note:

I have noticed that the viewers I had previously do not read my story anymore. I feel lonely and that my work is useless. Nobody has read chapter 8 or 9 yet, so I see no point in writing 10, but who cares.

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion! Lumina's Love!; Chapter: 10

Arthur had rested in the sand for hours. It was now dusk and he still had nowhere to go. He didn't mind, though. After years of being stranded on an island and having to sleep in the sand, it wasn't unusual.

He only knew three things: #1: He was in a place called Forget-Me-Not-Valley, #2: His fiancée was in this place, #3: She didn't remember anything about him. He pondered this for a moment. He had no idea why Claudia would have forgotten him. How could she? What really mattered to him was what had happened in the kingdom.

He pulled himself out of the sand and stood in front of the ocean. It looked like it went on forever. His boat was at the edge of the beach, next to one that was in much better shape. He walked off of the beach and past a pond surrounded by trees. There was a cottage nearby, but he didn't care about that place. He was looking for his fiancée, who had gone much farther than that.

He finally found a trail leading into a small town. The town had an inn, a bar, clinic, and at the top of a large hill there was a pretty big mansion. He walked to the doors of the inn. It looked like a small family owned one, but Arthur didn't care. He pushed the doors open and walked in. "Bryan," said a familiar voice.

Nami ran up to him. "Do we have a customer?" Ruby asked while carrying a bag of flour to the kitchen.

"I don't know," Nami replied, looking at Ruby. She looked back at Arthur, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you know where Claudia is? I'm looking for her," Arthur asked.

"She's at Romana's mansion. Tonight a guy called Phantom Thief Skye is going to try to steal her bonnet. Too bad it blew away in her rush to rescue you," Nami explained. "Follow me. I was just on my way out the door. I want to be there for it." Arthur followed her out the door and to the mansion he had seen just a moment ago.

Nami knocked on the large doors to be greeted by the butler. "Ah, Nami. Nice to see you," he said.

"I'm here with a friend. We came to help protect Claudia from the Phantom Thief," Nami said casually. The butler slightly bowed and moved out of their way. "Thanks."

Nami led Arthur up the staircase and all the way to Lumina's room. "She's in here," Nami whispered. She pushed the door because it was already partially opened.

"Nami!" Claudia exclaimed. Lumina was standing next to her, braiding her hair. Her ears were still distracting.

"Hey, I brought a Bryan," Nami said. Arthur waved to Claudia and Lumina.

"Claudia told me about you. You know her," Lumina said. Arthur nodded. "You seem a tad shy.

"I haven't spoken to anyone in a very long time. It feels…strange," Arthur explained. "I can help you to disguise her ears." As Arthur said this, he took note of the fact that he had already disguised his own ears on the beach.

He walked up to Claudia and touched each of her ears with his finger. Within a small moment they were both human-looking. Claudia smiled at him. "Thanks so much! You just solved our problem," Claudia giggled. Arthur stared down at her. She was sitting on the bed, and she had a small bit of pink in her cheeks. He blushed.

"A Phantom Thief called Skye is coming to steal her bonnet tonight, but the bonnet blew away at the beach," Lumina said, her fingers weaving Claudia's hair into beautiful braids. Arthur stared at Lumina's hands in Claudia's hair. Lumina glanced at him. "Claudia was nervous, so I tried to calm her down by braiding her hair."

"Who's this Skye person?" Arthur asked after a few moments of silence.

"He's just a stupid thief with a little bit of class. Claudia has a stupid crush on him," Nami said shrugging. For some reason, this made Arthur mad. He knew he wasn't in love with his fiancée, but he was jealous anyway. He tried his hardest to not let it show in his face. It wasn't Claudia's fault she lost her memory.

At that moment there was a sound coming from the staircase. "Thief," screamed the voice of Romana. Nami ran out of the door immediately. She was suddenly face to face with Skye.

"Such a fierce look on the face of such a beautiful woman isn't right," Skye said, just a few feet away from Nami.

"What happened to Romana's butler?" Nami asked. Skye moved a few feet closer. He was face to face with her now.

"Don't worry. I don't like to encounter men on my little missions of thievery," Sky reassured her. "Chick-beam!" Nami's body wouldn't listen to her now. She was unable to move. "I'm sure the bonnet isn't that important."

Once Skye was in the room, he saw many things: Lumina on the bed behind Claudia, putting a bow in her hair, Claudia had no bonnet on, and she was smiling at a boy next to her. That was what really mattered to him. It was Arthur.

"Who might you be?" Skye asked in the doorway. Arthur pointed to himself questioningly. Skye nodded.

"Bryan, Bryan Arthurs, that is," he replied. Skye came forward until he was about a yard from the bed.

"Hello there, Lumina," Skye said, winking to her, "Claudia." He stared at Claudia. "I see that there is no bonnet to be stolen."

"It blew away," Claudia replied.

"How did that happen?" Skye asked.

"It happened when I got Bryan out of the ocean," Claudia said. Skye had so many questions bouncing about his head, but he tried to keep them inside. He only had one important one.

"What's he doing here, though?" Skye asked.

"Nami brought him here. I think he was looking for me," Claudia answered again. Arthur walked up to Skye. He was about a half foot taller than him. Lumina found that a bit comical and tried to hold back a giggle.

"Since there is nothing for you to steal, it'd be best of you to leave," Arthur said.

"I think so, too," Skye agreed, "I don't fight men."

"Bye Skye!" Claudia exclaimed, waving from the bed.

"Goodbye," Skye said, making his escape out the door. Lumina ran out into the hallway right when he left. She shook Nami by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Lumina asked. Nami was now able to move. She stretched her arms and legs.

"That guy is a loony," Nami frowned. Lumina giggled. "I will admit, though. He is very good-looking."

Claudia and Arthur ran out of the room. "Nami!" Claudia said. "Are you all right?" Nami nodded. Arthur smiled at Nami affectionately, and to his everyone's surprise, she grinned right back at him.

That night was the most fun Claudia had ever had in Forget-me-not-Valley. Arthur was sleeping on the floor while leaning against the bed. Lumina and Nami were lying on the bed next to each other, and Claudia was sprawled across the two of them.

The next morning, each and every one of them had aches and pains in their backs, but they didn't care. After all, they had fallen asleep at the sides of their best friends, and that was all that mattered. Not tomorrow or the next day or the next, but tomorrow would have to come. Now that Claudia had a chance of gaining back her memory (and her fiancé) the story must still go on.

Author's Note:

Hello! If you read this until the end, you have the prize of my greatest thank you ever! I officially have no viewers on 8, 9, and now, 10! GROOOOWLLL!!! Just kidding. Thanks again if you read this! See you in 11!


	11. Mystical 11!: The Final Chapter

Author's Note:

Hey, I updated my author's page…well.

Harvest Moon: Elf's Passion! Lumina's Love!; Chapter: 11

Nami was the first to wake up that morning. She was thinking up an excuse that would be acceptable for Ruby. She never, ever wanted to lie to Ruby, but this situation was different. She glanced down at the floor to find that Arthur was still awake. "So…you're an elf?"

"Yeah," he said, taking a glimpse of her. He noticed her messy red hair and striped blue shirt. If he was to ignore the morning casualties of her, she was pretty. Red hair was unusual, even for elves.

"Why'd you come looking for Claudia?" Nami began to run her fingers through her messy hair.

"I didn't," he denied. He turned his head in her direction to stare at her. She thought it looked a lot like a glare.

"Looks like it to me," Nami mumbled. She was beginning to make little theories in her head for who he was really. He was either a really gorgeous elf who knew Claudia, but, of course, they were just friends. Or, the more probable thing, she and he were something before Claudia lost her memory. Nami only met him the day before, but her heart ached when she thought about it. Nami found that extremely abnormal. "I think you two are practically engaged. The way you looked at her yesterday…complete adoration." Arthur grimaced. "Is your name really Bryan?"

"Arthur Bryan, not Bryan Arthurs, and Claudia is my fiancée…or was," Arthur admitted. His hands flew to his mouth. Why was he telling her, a lowly traveling human, about himself?

"Interesting," Nami commented. Her heart ached again, but her expression stayed the same. She looked down at the two sleeping girls beside her. She was 100% positive that they were both asleep. She looked away, and her eyes swept over Arthur by accident. He was muscular, she knew. That was because he had no shirt covering his chest. Nami suddenly felt self-conscious. Was she too easy-going? What if Arthur didn't like her? "What do you think of me?" The words slipped out in a rush. Arthur sat completely still, his eyes wide. He relaxed himself in a few moments when he found the answer.

"I think that you are an exceptionally beautiful girl with a refreshing personality," Arthur said. He believed in all of it. In all of the years he was stranded, he never thought that when, and if, he was off the island he would spend most of his time talking with some red-headed human who lived in an inn. However, her voice made him feel at ease. "It's all true." Nami flushed a deep red. She had almost forgotten how that felt. He glanced up at her and smiled at her expression. Nami sighed. After all of his years away from females, he could still find a way to make a woman sigh. It made him feel good.

"Uhmm….," a drunken sounding voice said. Claudia was now awake and sitting up on the bed. "Mybackhuuurts," she said, her words slurred together. Lumina sat up quickly.

"Mine too, Clod," Lumina said. Nami chuckled along with Arthur. They glanced at each other, looked away quickly, and blushed.

"What's up with you two?" Claudia asked. Claudia leaned closer to Nami. Then she did the same to Arthur. "You two like each other, so why don't you get together?" Their faces turned completely red.

"I c-couldn't p-possibly," Nami stammered.

"I'm e-enga--," Arthur stopped.

"You're what?" Claudia leaned in so close to him that she fell face forward off of the bed.

"Engaged," Nami announced, not waiting for his approval. "To Claudia, miss Forget-Everyone."

"What?!" Claudia and Lumina exclaimed at the same time.

"You forgot your fiancé, honestly, it's not as uncommon as you think," Nami said.

"I had a friend who had been engaged and then," Lumina began rambling.

"Enough," Claudia said. "I don't love Arthur, though. Sorry…" Claudia began to apologize.

"It's all right. After all, nobody here even knows we were engaged... Except you guys, that is," Arthur said. "By the way, my name is Arthur Brian."

"That's because you are getting a crush on Nami, right?" Claudia asked.

"Well… m-maybe it could work out," Nami stuttered. Arthur looked at her confusedly.

"I guess we could give it a try," said, shrugging. Lumina and Claudia giggled.

Epilogue:

And so they could. Arthur and Nami dated for along time. They were inseparable, but eventually, Arthur met the Harvest Goddess. He had fallen in love and broken up with Nami. Nami, who was so sad, took comfort in Gustafa. Realizing that he made a mistake, Arthur begged Nami to take him back. After a while, she got tired of Gustafa's hippy ways and agreed. Eventually, Arthur and Nami were married. They had one child, a boy. He was half human and half elf. Gustafa was very unhappy when Nami married Arthur, but it couldn't be helped.

At the same time, Rock was trying to get Claudia to date him, but each time she turned him down. In the end, Rock just wanted to make Lumina jealous, and it worked. Lumina and rock were happily married soon. They had one female child who grew up to be their heir.

This left Claudia the only one of them who hadn't been married. She hadn't seen Skye at all lately, and at the same time Lumina and Rock and Nami and Arthur were raising children.

One night, when she was asleep in the mansion, Phantom Skye came in through the window. Rock, Lumina, and their child were asleep, too. He said he'd been away for a while (actually, a few years) because he was trying to understand these feelings and thoughts he had. He said he knew that she was an elf and who she was and he didn't care. He was in love with her and wanted to marry her. Claudia agreed, and they were happily married within two months of merry courting from Skye.

Claudia had a set of twins with him; one girl and one boy. They were her pride and joy. Their little pointy ears always made her want to giggle. The twins and the other children of Claudia's companions became the best of friends.

Claudia and Skye lived together happily for the rest of their lives. But they never ever did figure out what had happened to the other elves…

THE END

Author's Note:

Hi! That's how the story ends, but I'm going to tell you what happened to the other elves right here. When the Harvest Goddess was turned to stone, all other mystical creatures living in the world of the elves died because the world was imbalanced. Elves were considered extinct, but in truth, no one knew if any were alive or not. Claudia and Arthur were alive, so they were able to live on. Since they both married humans (Skye is a human) they had half-elf children.

Thanks if you read this and supported me! I'm taking requests for character add-ins for my other story! I plan on making another, too!


End file.
